1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional image processing apparatus, for permitting a printer and a scanner to execute digital copying and for permitting a printer to print an image received by facsimile, and a data processing method therefor, and to a memory medium on which a computer-readable program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
A digital copier can be used for facsimile and for copying, and as a printer for a PC. In a digital copier, dedicated storage areas are provided for different types of data, such as, for example, FAX data. And when storing data, image data that are read are transmitted through a codec that compresses or decompresses data, and the resultant compressed data are stored in a pertinent storage area.
When data are printed, compressed data are decompressed, and the resultant data are first stored in a print buffer and then printed.
In a conventional image processing apparatus of this type, for printing control, two print buffer systems are employed: a single buffer system that employs a single fixed buffer for one page, and a double buffer system that employs a fixed double buffer.
The single buffer system extracts image data for one page that are stored for the individual functions, decompresses the image data, and stores the resultant data in a print buffer to await printing. When the image data for one page have been printed and the print buffer has been emptied, the system decompresses and prints image data for the next page.
The double buffer system has print buffers for two pages in which decompressed data for printing are to be stored. Therefore, while image data for one page are being printed from one of the print buffers, image data for the next page are being developed in the other print buffer.
Generally, a digital copier having an electronic sorting function has a memory for storing compressed image data. And a copier having a facsimile function and a printing function has memories allocated for the storage of these functions. The same fixed memory areas are defined for these memories and for a page buffer used for page printing.
However, since during the printing process the conventional single buffer system must wait until the printing of data for one page has been completed, an extended period of time is required. And since the double buffer system, while faster and more efficient than the single buffer system, requires a storage area that is twice as large, it is also more expensive.
That is, since fixed areas are established for the storage of image data and for a print buffer, the mounted memory resources can not be effectively utilized, and during the execution of the printing process, the printing throughput is deteriorated.
To overcome the above shortcomings, one objective of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus that, when an image memory is provided for individual functions and when a common memory is also provided that can be shared by these functions, determines during the execution of a printing process whether a print buffer for one page can be obtained in the common area, and alternately develops or outputs data stored in a plurality of print buffers; that dynamically obtains the maximum number of print buffers required for a plurality of pages in accordance with the condition of the memory in the common area during the execution of individual functional processes; and that provides a data processing method whereby the efficiency of the development and printing of print data is markedly improved and the printing speed is increased, and a memory medium on which a computer-readable program is stored.
To achieve the above objective, according to the present invention, an image processing apparatus, which during image processing simultaneously performs multiple functions while employing an image memory that is used by a printer and a scanner to perform digital copying, comprises:
acquisition means for acquiring, in the image memory, a data storage area for each of the multiple functions that are being performed and a common area that is used in common by the individual functions;
determination means for determining, during a printing process performed by the printer, whether in addition to the data storage area acquired in the image memory, a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area; and
control means for, when the determination means ascertains that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area for the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data, and for, when the determination means determines that a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area and the common area in the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data.
Preferably, the image processing apparatus further comprises compression/decompression means for compressing data to be stored in the data storage area acquired in the image memory, or for decompressing data read from the data storage area.
It is also preferable that the determination means determine that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area when the determination means ascertains that a job for writing to the common memory is being currently being executed or is to be executed.
According to the present invention, a data processing method, for an image processing apparatus that during image processing simultaneously performs multiple functions while employing an image memory that is used by a printer and a scanner to perform digital copying, comprises:
an acquisition step of acquiring, in the image memory, a data storage area for each of the multiple functions that are being performed and a common area that is used in common by the individual functions;
a determination step of determining, during a printing process performed by the printer, whether in addition to the data storage area acquired in the image memory, a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area;
a first development/output step of, when it is ascertained at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area for the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data; and
a second development/output step of, when it is ascertained at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area and the common area in the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data.
Preferably, the data processing method further comprises a compression/decompression step of compressing data to be stored in the data storage area acquired in the image memory, or of decompressing data read from the data storage area.
It is also preferable that it should be determined at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area when it is ascertained at the determination step that a job for writing to the common memory is being currently being executed or is to be executed.
According to the present invention, a memory medium, on which a computer-readable program is stored for controlling an image processing apparatus that during image processing simultaneously performs multiple functions while employing an image memory that is used by a printer and a scanner to perform digital copying, comprises:
an acquisition step of acquiring, in the image memory, a data storage area for each of the multiple functions that are being performed and a common area that is used in common by the individual functions;
a determination step of determining, during a printing process performed by the printer, whether in addition to the data storage area acquired in the image memory, a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area;
a first development/output step of, when it is ascertained at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area for the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data; and
a second development/output step of, when it is ascertained at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can be obtained in the common area, accessing the data storage area and the common area in the image memory, and developing print data for one page and employing the printer to print the resultant data.
Preferably, the program stored on the memory medium further comprises a compression/decompression step of compressing data to be stored in the data storage area acquired in the image memory, or of decompressing data read from the data storage area.
It is also preferable that it should be determined at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area when it is ascertained at the determination step that a job for writing to the common memory is being currently being executed or is to be executed.
In accordance with the change in the memory used during the execution of the individual functions, the common area can flexibly serve as a memory area for each of the functions. During the printing process, so long as a print buffer area for one page can be acquired in the common area, print data stored in a plurality of print buffers can continuously be alternately developed and output. As a result, the efficiency of the printing process can be markedly improved, and a considerable increase in printing speed can be realized.
In addition, since the compression/decompression means is included that compresses data which is to be stored in the data storage area acquired in the image memory for each function, or that decompresses data read from the data storage areas, the memory capacity required for the data storage area can be reduced and a data processing environment can be constructed wherein only a small memory capacity is required for the effective performance of multiple functions.
Furthermore, the determination means determines that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area when it is ascertained a job for writing to the common memory is being currently being executed, or is to be executed. Therefore, when data processing is being simultaneously performed by a plurality of functions, and when as result of the execution of one of these functions the common area is in use and is not available, multi-function processing can be implemented during which printing can be continued by using a single print buffer, even though the processing speed is reduced.
Further, according to the present invention, since the compression/decompression step is included for compressing data which is to be stored in the data storage area acquired in the image memory for each function, or for decompressing data read from the data storage areas, the memory capacity required for the data storage area can be reduced and a data processing environment can be constructed wherein only a small memory capacity is required for the effective performance of multiple functions.
Furthermore, it is determined at the determination step that a print buffer area for one page can not be obtained in the common area when it is ascertained a job for writing to the common memory is being currently being executed, or is to be executed. Therefore, when data processing is being simultaneously performed by a plurality of functions, and when as result of the execution of one of these functions the common area is in use and is not available, multi-function processing can be implemented during which printing can be continued by using a single print buffer, even though the processing speed is reduced.
Therefore, while the maximum number of print buffers required for a plurality of pages are dynamically obtained in accordance with the condition of the memory in the common area used by all of the functional process, the efficiency in the development and the output of print data is considerably improved and a marked increase in the printing speed is achieved.
Objectives and advantages other than those discussed above will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention that follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such an example, however, is not an exhaustive recital of the various embodiments of the invention, and reference is therefore made to the claims that follow the description for a determination of the scope of the invention.